Las plumas del tiempo
by Qi'sa
Summary: Las plumas más codiciadas del mundo pertenecen a un joven ángel, el cual sufre pesadillas recurrentes donde lo persiguen para arrebatárselas. Una de esas pesadillas se hace realidad, y de la peor manera posible.


Mis piernas no lo podían soportar más, las notaba tan cansadas que casi no respondían a los estímulos de mi cerebro, pero debía seguir corriendo. No debía parar o me atraparían. Mi respiración era agitada, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca. Las alas pesaban demasiado; además que casi carecían de plumas por alguna razón, la cual desconozco, por lo cual me era imposible alzar el vuelo y menos en aquella circunstancia. Me iban a atrapar irremediablemente, mas continuaba en mis trece de seguir corriendo por aquel camino, tratando de aumentar la distancia entre mis perseguidores y yo. Ellos corrían más. Era evidente, yo solo era un crío.

Desafortunadamente tropecé con una roca que se hallaba en mitad del camino. Debido a la velocidad a la cual mantenía la carrera, me deslicé un par de metros. Un lacerante dolor apareció en el lado por el cual caí, producto del roce de la gravilla contra mi piel desnuda. Mis perseguidores no tardaron en darme alcance. Traté de levantarme, mas uno de ellos me tomó del brazo y me levantó en peso, como si fuese una pluma. Mis esfuerzos por zafarme de él eran en vano. Mientras aquel hombre me sujetaba, otro se posicionó a mis espaldas y me enseñó un enorme cuchillo. Grité con fuerza y procuré moverme lo máximo posible para evitar que ejecutara aquella acción. Tomó una de mis alas y clavó aquel cuchillo justo en el nacimiento de la misma, arrancándome un sonoro alarido de dolor. En mi cabeza sólo retumbaba mi nombre: _Nikolai_. Lo escuché repetidas veces, como una voz que demandaba mi atención.

— _Nikolai, Nikolai_ —no hacía más que escuchar esa voz mientras sufría aquella vejación por parte de esos hombres— _. Nikolai, despierta. Despierta._

Me desperté sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada y todo mi cuerpo empapado en sudor. Raudo y veloz comprobé que mis alas se encontraban en perfecto estado. Por suerte sí. Sus plumas inmaculadas estaban presentes. Suspiré ciertamente aliviado. Había tenido una pesadilla.

— _Nikolai..._ —una suave y preocupada voz llegó a mis oídos— _. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Otra vez tuviste esa pesadilla?_

— **Sí... Estoy bien, no te preocupes** —respondí a su interrogante, tratando de normalizar mi respiración— **. No sé porqué tengo esa pesadilla siempre. No quiero ni pensar que algún día quieran arrebatarme mis alas...**

Alcé las rodillas y abracé mis piernas. Lágrimas de angustia invadieron mis ojos y me cubrí con mis enormes alas. Tenía un mal presentimiento, no quería que aquello sucediera. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Pavor incluso.

— _Eso no va a pasar_ —me dijo aquel chico, el cual también era un ángel como yo— _, aquí estamos todos seguros. Nadie nos pondrá una mano encima. Estamos protegidos._

— **¿Cómo sabes que eso no va a pasar?** —pregunté algo alterado por la situación, al igual que por la pesadilla que rato antes había tenido— **. Aidan, van a venir a por nosotros... Y a mí... A mí...**

Un desagradable sentimiento recorrió todo mi ser. Los nervios aumentaban considerablemente, mi respiración se agitó hasta el punto en el cual me era imposible respirar. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y deshice el escudo de alas, que según yo, me protegía en ese momento. Me levanté y llevé ambas manos a la cabeza. De aquella posición pasaron a cubrirme el rostro. Las palabras que salían de los labios de aquel chiquillo eran completamente inaudibles. En mi mente sólo había cabida para mi mutilación. En mi garganta se hizo un nudo que me impedía hablara, sólo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido hasta que por fin, de mis labios escaparon las primeras palabras después de la conmoción.

— **Y a mí...** —mencioné de nuevo, completamente aterrado— **. Me cortarán las alas...**

Retrocedí un par de pasos hasta toparme con la pared. Me derrumbé por aquella visión. Sentía el dolor en mi espalda, en la zona de las alas, como si me las estuvieran arrancando en ese preciso instante. Caí irremediablemente al suelo, completamente aterrado. Sin ser capaz de entrar en razón.

Desconocía la razón por la cual se me había metido en la cabeza aquella idea tan descabellada. Sin embargo eso no era lo curioso, o más bien insólito; es que gran parte de mis pesadillas ocurrían al cabo del tiempo, algunas de ellas no en su totalidad, sino que me daban una vaga idea de lo que iba a suceder. Aquello era lo que temía, que me cortasen realmente las alas.

Aidan me abrazó y me cubrió con sus alas. La calidez que me brindaban sus abrazos, su contacto, lograban calmarme cuando me encontraba en ese estado de pánico. Poco a poco mi respiración se iba normalizando y respondí a su gesto, aferrándome a él. Rompí a llorar de forma silenciosa, refugiándome en su cuerpo.

— **Gracias... Aidan...** —agradecí entre sollozos, sin despegarme de él en ningún momento. Su tranquilidad era contagiosa— **. No sabría qué hacer sin ti...**

— _No tienes que agradecer nada_ —mencionó con tranquilidad, acariciando mi cabeza con suavidad— _. Estaré siempre a tu lado sin importar lo que pase... Me tendrás siempre..._

Con esas palabras, mi llanto se hizo más sonoro. No fui capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. La amabilidad de Aidan calaba hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Gracias a él continuaba en mi camino, era él quien me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Siempre fuimos inseparables, desde que éramos pequeños. Me sentía en deuda con él. Necesitaba hacer algo por él, pero en ese preciso instante me era imposible. No podía.

En ese momento, alguien irrumpió en la estancia. Raudo y veloz me separé de Aidan, enjugando mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camiseta. Mis claros ojos se dirigieron hacia la figura que se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta. Aquella silueta pertenecía al que nosotros llamábamos Señor. Era nuestro señor, aquel que nos salvó a todos de sufrir crueles destino, aunque se trataba de una labor inútil, el destino está escrito. Lo puedo ver. Seguro que sufriré el destino de mi pesadilla recurrente.

En fin, ambos nos levantamos del suelo y acomodamos nuestras alas a nuestras espaldas. Aquel hombre de mediana edad nos hizo entrega de un paquete bastante pesado a decir verdad. No medió palabra alguna con nosotros, siempre permanecía mudo. Creo recordar que jamás escuché su voz, ni ninguno la escuchamos. En cualquier caso, el hombre señaló un pequeño trozo de papel que se encontraba encima del paquete, dónde nos indicaban las pautas que teníamos que seguir y hacia dónde nos debíamos dirigir.

El hombre desapareció.

Aidan y yo nos apresuramos a salir del lugar y encaminarnos hacia el lugar de entrega. Ambos nos preguntamos qué era lo que escondía el paquete. La nota nos indicaba que no lo abriéramos bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni aunque nuestra vida dependiera de ello. Algo no me dio buena espina. La desconfianza crecía desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Estaba preocupado por lo que fuera a pasar en nuestro viaje. El nerviosismo comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo. No cesaba de mirar todo a mi alrededor por si aparecían los captores de mi pesadilla. El lugar era el mismo de mi sueño... Me detuve en seco, asustado.

— **Aidan... vayamos por otro camino...** —dije en tono quedo, sin apartar mi asustada mirada del frente. Las piernas no me respondían, todo mi cuerpo temblaba— **. Mi pesadilla...**

En cuanto mencioné aquello, Aidan se alteró y me tomó rápidamente del brazo. Ambos comenzamos a correr desesperadamente y desafortunadamente, los perseguidores de mi sueño nos cortaron el paso. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y lágrimas de pánico comenzaron a inundar mis ojos. Un desagradable nudo se hizo presente en mi garganta. Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces y traté de zafarme del agarre de Aidan. Ambos estábamos asustados, muertos de miedo. Aquellos hombres, aprovechando nuestro estado no tardaron en agarrarme por los brazos, levantándome en peso y dejando a mi amigo en el suelo. ¿Por qué me tomaban solo a mí? ¿Por qué a Aidan lo dejaban de lado?

— **¡NO!** —grité con fuerza, rompiendo el nudo que me impedía pronunciar palabra— **. ¡Mis alas no! ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Soltadme!**

Aquellos energúmenos no vacilaron ni un momento. Rápidamente, uno de ellos clavó el machete en mi espalda, justo en el nacimiento de mis alas, al grito de "necesitamos esas plumas tuyas". Un fuerte alarido salió de mi garganta, lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. El crujido de mis huesos romperse bajo la fría hoja de metal, el sonido de la carne ceder bajo el mismo material, esos sonidos eran los que se podían escuchar con total claridad. El intenso dolor que me invadió de golpe y porrazo todo mi cuerpo me impedía el movimiento. Fui privado de mi respiración por unos segundos mientras que Aidan me observaba horrorizado. Le imploraba ayuda con la mirada mientras ellos procedían con la mutilación, pero Aidan no respondía, sólo me observaba. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y una cálida brisa invadió el lugar. Esa cálida brisa no auguraba nada bueno por su parte.

Mis alas fueron arrancadas. Ambas. Y luego me desecharon como un trapo viejo. La sangre brotaba de mis heridas y apenas podía moverme de la brutalidad con la que fui tratado. Los hombres tomaron mis alas y procedieron a marcharse, pero una enorme columna de fuego los engulló, calcinándolos al momento. Mientras tanto yo, trataba de levantarme y acercarme a Aidan para detenerlo. Podía causar estragos si no lo detenía a tiempo, pero justo cuando me fui a acercar, el joven muchacho dirigió una llama hacia mí, quemándome parte del rostro. De nuevo el dolor se implantaba en mi cuerpo y su acción me arrancó un fuerte grito.

— **Aidan...** —pronuncié su nombre. Ya no solo sentía el dolor físico, sino también el sentimental. Aquel ángel me atacó, vale que estuviera fuera de control, pero lo hizo— **. Vuelve en ti... Me estás haciendo daño... Por favor...**

Pretendía que mis sinceras y dolidas palabras llegasen al corazón de aquel ángel, mas no surtieron efecto. La figura asustada de mi amigo se esfumó de mi vista. Mi mirada se nublaba poco a poco y su figura se iba alejando cada vez más.

La calidez de mi cuerpo se iba esfumando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Faltaba poco para que exhalara mi último aliento hasta que sentí cómo algo me levantaba del suelo. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué querían hacer con un ángel moribundo y sin alas? Lo desconozco y tampoco me importaba demasiado. Lo importante en mi vida lo perdí. ¿Qué más da que perdiese también la vida?

 _Adiós, Aidan..._

 _Amigo..._


End file.
